It is known to provide a game call having a reed clamped between a wedge and a tone board in a hollow tubular body. The wedge and tone board typically have smooth interfacing surfaces to permit the wedge to slide with respect to the tone board. It is known to move the reed and/or wedge with respect to the tone board to tune the game call to a desired frequency.
Game calls are often used by hunters in cool temperature weather conditions. A hunter attempting to adjust the frequency of the game call may have a difficult time holding the wedge, tone board, and reed together while inserting the three-piece assembly into the hollow tubular body due to the effects of such cool temperature conditions on the hunter's fingers. Because the wedge and tone board easily slide with respect to each other, systematic tuning of the game call is made difficult or impossible.